The Nightmare Moon Outside My Door
by Dialga VS Axel
Summary: When a legend of a mysterious female Soc named Nightmare Moon is known to be true, Dallas and Darry must fight for their lives. But as Dallas discovers the unknown truth about Nightmare Moon, the gang is rebelling against them and Nightmare Moon is sentenced to death. Will Dallas save Nightmare Moon and show them the truth? *I would like to thank SparkleFairy68 for helping me ;)*


The Nightmare Moon Outside My Door: The Night We Meet

A gang of Greasers walked down the road under the night sky. They were ready for the last rumble of the year. But Dallas Winston, the coldest member of the gang, was becoming aware of something, no wrong word, SOMEONE. "Hey, Dal! Snap out of it! We got a rumble to win!" Soda yelled and Dalas snapped out of his trance, "Hey Darry can you come back here? I need to talk to you in privite." Dallas stopped walking and Darry, the leader of the gang, ran back to him and put his arm around Dallas and they continued on, following the gang already to far ahead so that Darry and Dallas could talk without the rest of the gang overhearing the conversation. "What's goin' on Dallas?You're usually ready for the last rumble for the year, somethin' on your mind?" Dallas just didn't know to tell Darry that he was seeing a female that possibly wasn't real, or to tell Darry that he was fine and deal with the worsening problem alone.

"Darry, are you sure I should fight in this rumble?" Darry looked at Dallas and smiled slightly, "What are you sayin' Dally? You've fought in rumbles before with no problem. Well...he,he... without bein' killed by NIGHTMARE MOON." Darry gave Dallas a hard but soothing rub on Dallas' arm and Dallas looked at Darry with a scared look. "Nightmare Moon?" Darry nodded twice and Dallas looked at him with frightened expression, "Yes, Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon was,IS, deadly, lethal, ferocious. A Soc that no one's ever seen, an unknown female that only shows on Nightmare Night.". Dallas suddered, "Uh, yeah you had me at lethal, listen..." . The two looked around and they heard what sounded like an object picking up speed as it falls from 45 meters in the air. "And many years ago I watched as Nightmare Moon killed my girlfriend, Cadence Light.".

Dallas remembered Cadence, a elegant and beautiful female Greaser with dark green eyes and blond hair that looked white in the sunlight. Darry met Cadence 6 years ago at the last rumble. He remembered the devestation Darry had after Nightmare Moon killed Cadence, how he vowed to kill Nightmare Moon, but he could never find Cadence's killer. "Darry...I've been seeing Nightmare Moon, in my dreams! Only...they usually feel more like nightmares..." Darry's breating caught in his throat and Dallas looked away, afraid of what response Darry would give him. "Dallas Winston... You've been keeping secrets." Darry growled at Dallas as , "What is it that you see, in these hallucinations of yours." Darry's hot breath made Dallas retract back with fear, "I'm sorry Darry, I...I thought they would go away, but... they only seemed to get worse." Darry's voice lowered to a relaxing tone, "Relax Dallas... I'm certain Nightmare Moon isn't real, I promise". Dallas and Darry raced to the rumble. They were fighting long and hard to win, but Dallas and Darry were fighting the hardest. They were breathing hard and fast as they tired but everyone stopped suddenly when a corrupted female voice was heard through the sky.

_"__Why are you afraid of me? I have only wanted to protect you. Keep you from making those decisions that have left you a broken Greaser, but instead you reject me. Just think how much easier life would be if you would have let me, all those wasted moments, all the wasted time, and for what? You're broken now, and I am slipping through the cracks. I will return and all that you love will die. They will all die like your GIRLFRIEND CADENCE!" _the voice purred but it ended in a dark snarl. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME NIGHTMARE MOON!?" Darry screamed,_"Oh, Darry... all I want is DALLAS WINSTON.". _Everyone looked up to the tree beside them where they saw a seventeen year old female with a shining ocean-blue hair with some silver streaks shining in the moonlight and her severly almost white aquamarine eyes seemed to be glowing from edged with fire burning from the back, and her eyes were focased on Dallas and Darry. "You'll NEVER have Dallas MIDNIGHT MOON!" Darry yelled threatenly,"Dallas we need to run away from here NOW! Our lives are on the line!_** GO!**_" Dallas took one last glance at Nightmare Moon than sprinted away with Darry, pushing past his limit, fighting for a desprate need for air made him weaker, but Darry was reassuring to him to keep going for they would be safe soon. "Darry...I ...Can't...Continue..." Dallas half-panted, half-screamed, Darry needed him to keep going but Dallas fell forward into Darry's arms and Darry raced off carrying his exhausted friend. _"__You can RUN...He,he,he,he...But you cannot HIDE Dallas Winston! No matter where you hide, I WILL FIND YOU!"._


End file.
